The Hardest Thing
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: This is the third story in my Nathan and Haley series. The first two are What Is Meant to Be and Love Will Prevail. Haley and Nathan are separated. It was something Haley wanted, but Nathan fought. Jeyton, Mouth & Brooke, and Lucas also. COMPLE
1. September

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 1

September

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to. J

**Author's Note:** This is the third story in my Nathan and Haley series. The first two are "What Is Meant to Be" and "Love Will Prevail."

**Story background:** Our favorite characters are adults, age 26. Haley and Nathan are separated. It was something Haley wanted, but Nathan fought. They have three kids - Harrison - 8, Abby, 4, and Emma - 3. Other couples: Mouth and Brooke, Jake and Peyton, Lucas and Amanda. This also has a small bit of Dawson's Creek (Pacey and Joey). Please Enjoy and review!

**September **

Lucas laughs as Mouth describes Brooke's latest antics. A very pregnant Brooke was expecting their first baby in a month and was beyond restless. She was now cleaning everything a second time, and driving her husband crazy in the process. Lucas and Jake could both relate. Lucas and Amanda's son James was 18 months old. And Jake and Peyton's baby girl Piper was just 4 months old. Jake elbowed Lucas and nodded his head towards the bar. The trio watched as Haley sat down and ordered a drink. She never saw them sitting in the corner, even though they'd been sitting at the same table every Tuesday for the past month. It was moments like now that they were glad Nathan had stopped accompanying them after Haley left. Him being home with the kids was better than him being here.

Haley sat down on her usual stool at the end of the bar. It had only been a month since she'd left Nathan, but already she was lonely. They'd been married of nine years and had three beautiful children. But it felt like something was missing. She'd never experienced the love of anyone but Nathan and wondered if there was something else out there. She was staying in a small apartment in Capeside, the next town over. She'd begun frequenting this bar, she'd found that she didn't know how else to meet men. Her job as a substitute teacher made it hard.

Pacey walked to the end of the bar where he saw her sitting. She'd been in every night this week, never ordering more than a soda or ginger ale. He couldn't figure her out. He'd seen her in here before, and she'd actually been drinking and flirting with the men, but not this week. She was sticking to herself. As a bartender (and the owner), he decided it would be safe to consider her a regular and thought he should try to strike up a conversation.

Nathan sits alone in the living room watching TV when he hears the shuffling of small slippers against the carpeted floor. He smiles at his four-year-old as she climbs into his lap, "Hey kiddo, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He kisses her forehead.

Abby looks at him with her big brown eyes, "I miss mommy."

Hugging her, Nathan says, "So do I baby."

"When is she coming home?"

"I don't know. Soon I hope."

" Harrison says she's never coming back. That she doesn't love us anymore."

Nathan paused, silently cursing his son, "Mommy loves you, and Emma, and Harrison. She always will."

"What about you daddy? Does mommy still love you too?"

Pulling her close, he whispered, "I sure hope so."

"Me too."

"How about I read you a book, and then you'll be able to sleep," he stood up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Okay daddy."

Haley looked up at the bartender as he approached. She smiled, he was kinda cute, but not like Nathan. She scolded herself, stop comparing guys to him. Although, not that it mattered, she wasn't really looking for a guy anymore. It had been a month, and those first few weeks, she'd been all about finding someone new. That was why she left. Right? But her situation had changed, and she wasn't so sure what she wanted anymore.

Pacey smiled, "What can I get for you tonight?"

"The usual, I guess. A ginger ale," she added, seeing his questioning face.

Pacey pulled a bottle out of the cooler and poured it over ice into a glass. He smiled at the brunette. "Can I ask what brings you here every night? Most of my regulars don't even come every night. And they always order something a little, um, stronger."

"Is that your way of hitting on me?" Haley smiled slightly.

"If it makes you smile, sure. Actually, no, sorry, I've got a lady at home that I'm pretty serious about."

"I see."

"So?"

"I don't enjoy sitting alone at home."

"What about your husband?" Pacey nods at her tanned hand.

"We're separated. He won't give me the divorce."

"Ahh. I see. Mind if I ask how long you're been separated?"

Haley picked up her drink and mumbled, "A while."

"What, like six months or a year?" Pacey questioned further.

She looked him straight in the eye this time, "Neither. It's actually only been a month."

"A month? And you've already asked for a divorce? Things must've been bad for a while then, huh?" Pacey didn't know what it was exactly that had him so interested in this woman.

"No. I just realized that he's not 'the one' for me."

Pacey immediately knew what he saw in her, he saw her immense need for a friend, "How long have you been married?"

"Nine years," Haley looked away, almost sad, "We got married in high school. He was my first love. We only dated a short time, but thought we were doing the right thing."

"But now?"

"I know we were too young. He's dated other people, knew more and had to grow up fast. But I'd never dated, and fell head over heels for his charm."

"And now he's lost his charm?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Haley knew she spoke the truth. She didn't know what had changed. But, somehow, she felt that something had.

"You don't know? Okay then." Pacey thinks about what she's said. He glances at the three men in the corner that have been watching her since she came in. "Hey, my shift's over. Would you like to go next door and grab a piece of pie?"

Haley looks at him, and smiles slightly, "Sure."

Mouth leans into the table, "She's actually leaving with him. This is not cool."

Jake frowns, "You realize our wives are going to kill us when they find out, right?"

"As long as we don't tell Nathan, we should be okay," Lucas adds. "Besides, what could we do? If we tried to stop her, she'd get pissed and think Nathan was having us spy on her. Things would only get worse."

"Has she talked to anyone? Peyton's getting worried."

Mouth looked at his friends, "She's kept to herself as far as people from Tree Hill are concerned. I think she believes we'd try to convince her to change her mind. I also think she's having regrets, and knows we'd be right."

It was Lucas's turn to frown, "Come on Mouth, we've known Haley longer than anyone. Did that look like she has regrets?"

"Lucas, she hasn't been that shy, sad little girl in a long time. Maybe you need to stop seeing her as your sister-in-law, and see her as just your friend again. A friend in trouble."

"But we are still friends."

Mouth shook his head, "Yes, but you're also the brother of her husband. You're thinking about the family. Maybe you should think about Haley James."

Jake tilted his head, "You know Mouth, think about what you just said. Maybe she IS that shy, sad girl again."

"How so?"

"She's trying to rejuvenate her music career, we think, and she's scared. She's questioning the decision she made nine years ago, and is sad."

Lucas smiled, "You're right, she's regressing. We're dealing with Haley James, not Haley Scott. And she ALWAYS needed a friend. One of us needs to talk to her."

Jake looked at his friends, "Lucas, you're out. Despite the fact that you were her best friend, you've got the brother-in-law factor going on now. And me, well, I haven't really known her much longer than Nathan has."

Mouth bowed his head, "I'll try. We've been friends almost as long as her and Lucas."

"You're a good man Mouth."

He nodded his head, "Hey, wait, does anyone know how to contact her?"

"Check with the nanny."

Nathan smiled when he opened the door and saw Joey, "The girls are still sleeping."

"Late night?"

"They were really missing their mom."

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I only met her once, but I can tell that the kids really adore her. She must be a really great person."

"Yeah, something like that."

"How is her mom? Will she be back soon?"

"My mother-in-law is fine. My wife isn't visiting her parents. That's just a story for the kids," Nathan pauses briefly, "She left me. She wants a divorce."

"Oh Nathan," she hugs him, "What do you want?"

"For my kids to be happy again."

"They will be. And I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thanks Joey, that means a lot to me."

Joey smiles softly at her employer, "Anytime."


	2. October

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 2

October

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to. J

**October **

Haley sits in front of the computer checking her email after school. Although she knew there'd be nothing good. She'd gotten a new address when she left Nathan. Suddenly, her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Haley James?"

She was surprised, since she was still using Scott, "This is her."

"How's it going Haley?"

She paused, "Mouth? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

Fighting back tears but determined to stay strong, Haley asked, "What do you want?" She looked down at her stomach.

"I just thought maybe we could meet somewhere and chat."

"To convince me to go back to Nathan you mean," she really hoped Amanda hadn't ratted her out.

"No, that's not it at all. I promise."

"On my terms?"

"Of course."

"Do you know the Ice House in Capeside?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there at four."

"I'll be there," Mouth hung up and smiled at his wife, "She's agreed to meet me."

"She's looking for men. Don't be swayed."

"Brooke…"

"Sorry babe. Maternal instincts; gotta protect our new baby."

"I know," he kisses her softly. "I'd better get going. We're meeting in 20 minutes."

"One piece of advice…"

"Yes love."

"Be smart. Watch what you say. She's going to be looking for any way to connect your words to a plan for reuniting her family."

"I'll be fine. Promise."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan sits at the kitchen table, listening to his kids laughing in the other room with Joey. He loved the sound of their happiness, but wished Haley's laugh was joined with theirs again. The phone rings and he checks the caller id. Seeing James he picks up quickly, "Haley?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Nathan."

"It's okay Lydia."

"Is everything alright?"

"Besides my heart, yeah."

"Nathan?"

"A wounded heart takes time to heal., that's all."

"Nathan, what happened?"

"I think you should ask your daughter."

"That's why I called. To talk to her. At first she just wasn't returning my emails. Now they're being bounced completely."

Nathan frowned, "When was the last time you or Jim talked to her?"

"Almost two months."

Nathan whistled softly, "Oh man."

Lydia's voice quivered, "Nathan, what's going on?"

"We haven't seen or heard from your daughter in almost two months."

"What!" she turned from the phone, "Jim! Get on the phone!"

Nathan heard the click, "Mr. James."

"Nathan. How are my grandkids?"

"Considering everything, they're doing fine."

Lydia spoke next, "Jim, Nathan was about to tell me why he's had no contact with our daughter in over a month."

"Nathan?"

"Your daughter left me. And our kids."

"Oh Nathan," Lydia starts to cry.

"It's been nine weeks. I got home from work to find her sitting at the table, bags at her feet. She'd taken the kids to Lucas's. she looked me square in the eyes and said, 'Nathan, I want a divorce.' I answered with pleas for her to stay. She said we made a mistake. That we never should have gotten married to begin with," he heard Lydia gasp, "When I asked her about the kids, she said they were with Lucas, grabbed her bags, and walked out the door."

"She hasn't called or anything?"

"Nope. Not even to talk to the kids. She told them Grandma James was sick so she was going to take care of you. They wanted to call mommy, but I always changed the subject. They miss her so much."

Jim spoke up, "Do you miss her Nathan?"

"More than anything. I cried for hours after she left. And Harrison thinks I cry at night sometimes because grandma might die."

"That just doesn't sound like Haley."

"I know it doesn't. She was crushed after that last miscarriage, but still, I thought the kids meant the world to her. I could live with the fact that she doesn't love me. But I know what it feels like to be abandoned by a parent, and I don't want my kids to feel that too."

"Nathan, you're being so strong."

"The gang has helped out a lot."

"Can we do anything?"

"Short of tracking down your daughter and convincing her to come home, no, not really."

"Nathan…"

"I know Jim, I've started to come to terms with the fact that she has to realize on her own, or not at all, that she's made a mistake."

"Good for you Nathan," he could hear Lydia smile slightly, "call if you need anything at all."

"I will, thanks," Nathan set down the phone and sighed. He couldn't believe she'd shut them out too.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley saw Mouth walk into the Ice House and tried to hide her happiness. She missed having true friends to talk to, "Hey you." She avoided standing to greet him, afraid that he might notice her slight bulge.

"Hey yourself," Mouth sat across from her.

"SO how are things?" Haley asks.

"Life is great. Our son is two weeks old now. We finally got our extended family out of the house. It's been crazy."

"Things aren't going to be any less crazy. Babies make life stressful and hectic," Haley looked away.

"I never knew you felt that way. I think babies are beautiful, and what better way to share the love you have for your spouse than by creating life." Mouth smiled, wondering if Haley really felt so bitter about her three beautiful children.

Haley frowned and looked down this time, "Everyone has their own opinions," she knew that what she was telling Mouth was far from the truth. But for some reason, it felt like what she was supposed to say.

"That we do," Mouth decided to change the subject. "So how are thing with you Haley?"

"Fine. I stay busy with work. The bills are getting paid, and I'm finding a lot of time for song writing. I have studio time tomorrow," she left out the part that she'd been suffering from morning sickness for three weeks.

"That's great Haley! Are you meeting a lot of new people?" Just then Mouth saw the guy from before come out of the kitchen.

Haley's face lit up, "A few people in my building," that was a blatant lie. "And there's this new guy, Pacey," she neglected to say he had a live-in girlfriend, and he was nothing more than a friend. "We've been spending a lot of time together." She wanted Mouth to believe she was serious about this guy. She waved Pacey over, "In fact, he owns this place."

Pacey saw Haley sitting with a man their age and hoped it was her husband. Maybe she'd changed her mind about telling him. She waved him towards the table and he became worried, "Haley," he nodded his head at her friend.

"Pacey Witter, this is Mouth, and old friend of mine."

They shook hands and said, "Nice to meet you."

Pacey turned to Haley, "I'd love to chat, but I need to get back to work."

Mouth watched her friend walk away, "You know Haley, your friends at home think about you everyday."

"But Mouth…"

"Just because you want to be separate from Nathan doesn't mean you have to leave us all behind."

"You just don't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand. You won't even talk to Lucas, your best friend, and oldest friend. You've left your husband of nine years and three wonderful children at home. Children who want to know when mommy's coming home. A husband who doesn't have the heart to tell these kids that mommy's never coming home, because he doesn't want them to feel abandoned and unloved. A husband who's struggling with the realization that his love was not enough, and that he has to let you go. Yet, hopes still that you'll find it in your heart to be part of their lives, even if not his." Mouth paused looking at a very angry Haley. "Look Haley, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't come here for this. I just wanted you to know you still had friends at home. I had no clue you'd changed so much," he stood and began to walk away. "By the way, Brooke wanted you to meet the baby, but since you hate them so much I'll tell her it's a bad idea."

Haley speaks, "You have NO clue what my life is like. Nathan and I married too young, which ended his basketball career. Then we had Harrison which ended my music career. I don't know who I am. I never had the chance to really figure that out. The only reason I allowed us to get pregnant with the girls was because I was looking for something more," Haley knew that was a lie. Those three kids were her everything, but she continued, "I should have left a long time ago. Do you think this had been easy for me?" a tear trickles down Haley's cheek. "I loved my husband. My kids were everything to me. But, I've never been on my own before. And it sucks, but I have to think of myself right now," and my baby she thought.

"I'm sorry you're going through this, but I don't think I'm who you should be talking to," Mouth turned and quickly walked out of the restaurant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Joey walked into the kitchen with Emma on her hip to find Nathan sitting quietly at the table. Emma squealed, "Daddy!"

Nathan looked up and smiled, "Hey baby," he stood and took her from Joey. ""How were you today? Were you good for Joey?"

She looked at her dad, "Mommy?"

Nathan pursed his lips together and looked questioningly at Joey.

" Harrison and Abby wanted to write cards to send their mom."

Nathan nodded his head, "Gotcha. Well, nobody knows where she is, so good luck with that."

Joey remained silent, not telling Nathan she had a phone number for his wife. Mrs. Scott had left it with her in case something should happen to one of the kids.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brooke walked in to the living room and kissed her husband on the cheek, "How'd it go?"

"Awful," Mouth sat on the sofa and sighed. "Did you know that she regrets having the kids - all three of them?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke furrowed her brow, surprised to hear this about her friend.

"Yep. And she introduced me to the guy from the bar. She's seeing someone already. I was floored."

"I guess she was serious about moving on," Brooke cuddled up next to Mouth, "I feel so bad for Nathan and the kids. You guys should take him out."


	3. November

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 3

November

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to. J

**November **

Nathan sits at the table wit his three friends. "Thanks you guys, I really needed a night like this. All I do anymore is sit at home and worry. I worry about Haley. I worry about raising my kids without a mother. But more than anything, I wonder and worry about what I did wrong."

Lucas looked at his brother, "You didn't do anything wrong. Haley's the one who made the mistake."

Jake took a drink, "He's right Nate. Haley doesn't know what she's missing."

Mouth spoke next, "You'll find a way…shit." He looked at the door. The other three men followed his gaze.

Nathan stiffened up and whispered, "Haley."

The girls walked into the restaurant after a day of shopping, laughing. They were seated before Peyton saw her husband. Elbowing Brooke she nodded her head in their direction.

Brooke stood up, "Gotta go potty," she whispered. "Peyton, care to join me?"

"Sure," she slid out of the booth. They walked together in the direction of the bathroom then turned towards the table where their husbands were sitting. "What are you doing here?" Peyton hissed.

"Dinner, before the game," Jake answered.

"That was tonight?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Yes," Mouth answered.

Nathan leaned forward, "Haley. How is she?"

"Nathan," Peyton started.

"Did she ask about me?" Peyton looked away. "About the kids?" Brooke grabbed her husband's hand. Nathan stood up and marched towards Haley.

The five friends looked at each other and hurried after Nathan, knowing he was going to explode and it wouldn't be pretty. Yet, at the same time knowing he needed to do it.

"You selfish bitch!"

"Nathan," Haley looked away from Amanda who she'd been thanking for encouraging her to come out with them.

"Shut up. I've spent the last four months wondering what I did wrong. What I did to make you leave. You've left me, I'll eventually get over that. But, more importantly, you left three small children you supposedly love. Did you know that they ask me everyday when mommy's coming home? Of course not. You haven't called. You didn't even ask your friends about them. Divorce happens. You fell out of love, fine. I can deal with that! But how am I supposed to explain to three kids that mommy lied. That grandma's not sick. That mommy doesn't love them anymore, if she ever did."

Haley looks at him with tears on her cheeks, "Nathan, please." She was surprised, yet relieved that he too failed to notice her swollen abdomen.

"Don't you cry! You left us. We're the ones crying. Oh yeah, and thanks for not telling your parents. That was a real treat! I don't want you back in my house. You'll find the rest of your stuff in the garage. If it's not gone by the end of the week, it'll all be garbage. Goodbye Haley." With that, Nathan walked away, followed by his three friends.

Jake took the bold step of saying something, "Nathan, yo do realize that you probably just threw away any chance of fixing your marriage, right?"

"There was never a chance. She'd have at least called if there had been. How about that basketball game?" Shrugging their shoulders, Lucas, Mouth, and Jake followed him out of the restaurant.

Brooke, Peyton, and Amanda looked at Haley who had her head on the table, sobbing. Lifting her head, she wiped away the tears. "Did you plan that?"

"No. We had no clue they'd be here," Peyton whispered.

"He was really angry. The only other time I've seen him so angry was during the whole Chris fiasco."

"Haley, none of us had any clue. All he ever did was cry and mope around," Amanda added. "Lucas tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't."

"What have I done?" Haley asked before thinking silently, 'I've turned the sweetest man into a bitter, sad person.'

Brooke looked at her, "I hate to say it, but, you've made your bed. And now you have to lie in it."

"Thanks Brooke," she stood up said, "As fun as this has been, I'm going home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Haley was sitting watching television when her phone rang. Knowing who it had to be she answered, on the first ring, "So what did they have to say after I left?"

Amanda cringed, "Haley, I'm really sorry about that. We really had no idea that the guys were going to be there."

"I know. I don't blame you guys. I know it's my fault. It's because of me that he's like that."

"I want you to know that I'm still here for you. If you need any help with anything during the remainder of your pregnancy, or after the baby is born. I'll gladly help. Neither Brooke nor Peyton seemed to notice. You're baggy clothes must've done the trick."

"Yeah, and Nathan didn't seem to notice either."

"I still think you should tell him."

"You heard him. He never wants to see me again."

"He just said that in the heat of the moment Haley. You know that. He'd take you back in a heart beat."

"I have to see this out."

"Whatever Haley. You're secret remains safe with me."

"I know it does Amanda, thank you."


	4. March

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 4

March

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to.

**Author's Notes:** As you'll notice, this chapter takes place four months after the last one. Time 'jumping' is something that I tend to do a lot of. I don't always feel a need for some of the minor details in the middle. So, fill in the blanks as you wish. Some stuff will be explained.

**Four months later… **

**March **

"Thanks for making dinner again Joey. I'm sorry I'm late," Nathan set his things on the counter.

"Nathan, I love your kids, and I know their mother isn't part of their lives, but things have to change. Do you know what Abby told me today? She misses daddy. They need you Nathan. And I love that you can talk to me, but my fiancé is feeling neglected."

"Fiancé? When'd that happen?" Nathan questioned.

"Saturday night," Joey smiled.

He tried to smile, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nathan," she wrapped her hands around his, "You've got a lot going one, and it's not going to change anything."

"But it has, obviously. He's being neglected."

Joey turns towards the sink, "Don't do this. I used to be off at 5, not it's 8 or 9 every night. You should be the one giving them baths, reading them stories, and tucking them in. Not me. I don't mind staying late once in a while, but I can't do it every night anymore."

"I'm sorry Joey. I'm happy for you. And I apologize for the late nights. You're right, I have grown more distant. I guess I've been burying myself in work to forget about Haley. I wish I could tell your fiancé I'm sorry."

"You can," her face lit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Come over for dinner Saturday night. I'd really like you to meet him. Maybe you could even become friends."

"I have friends," Nathan busied himself putting away the dishes.

"Everyone can always use another friend. Besides," Joey smiled coyly at him, 'maybe then he'd be more comfortable about a few late nights."

"I'd need a sitter," Nathan argued.

"I'm sure one of your FRIENDS would be willing to watch them."

"Fine. I'll get someone. Saturday then?"

"Yeah, 7 o'clock. Here's the address," Joey scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Joey, did you really have to do that?"

"Pacey, it'll be fine. He's a great guy."

"I dunno…"

"It's just one night."

"Fine, then I'm inviting a friend I'd like you to meet."

"What?" Joey asked surprised.

"I met her several months ago. She's in the middle of a divorce and doesn't really have any friends." He neglected to tell her that she'd just had a baby.

"Wait a minute, so she's single?"

"Well, yeah, basically. But it's not what you think."

"Oh, I know Pacey, I trust you. I'm just thinking."

"Uh oh…" Pacey frowned.

"I'm serious. He's single, she's single. He really needs to get out more and she needs friends. Definitely invite her. Maybe there'll be sparks."

"I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Please Pacey," Joey batted her eyes at him and pouted.

"Fine, but it backfires, I'm blaming you."

"I can deal with that."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saturday night…

"Hey Karen, thanks for agreeing to babysit. It seemed really important to Joey that I meet her fiancé."

"It's okay Nathan. You deserve a night out. I mean, since Haley," Karen looked at him. "I'm sorry, I know it still hurts."

"Don't worry about it. I know I've kinda been a hermit. But, I think I need this. It's been nine months for God's sake. I need to move on. I can't dwell on her anymore. I have to move on. I know she's never coming back."

"Nathan…"

"No, it's the truth, and we all know it. Now I should go or I'll be late."

"Have fun."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan sat in the living room, nursing a drink. Apparently they were waiting for a fourth person.

The doorbell rang and Pacey stood. Walking to the door he said, "Good, she's finally here."

Nathan looked at Joey, "She?"

"She's a friend of Pacey's. I've never met her."

"Pacey, hi. Sorry I'm late."

Nathan froze, no, it couldn't be. Or could it? Then he saw her, walking into the room behind their host.

Pacey directed her towards Joey first, "Haley James, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Josephine Potter."

Joey shook her hand, Nice to meet you Haley. But please, call me Joey. I have this feeling I know you. Have we met before?"

Haley looked at her, "Nope, don't think so."

"Well, never mind that. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Haley James, Nathan Scott."

The two shook hands, silently agreeing to placate the happy couple.

Seated across from each other, Nathan and Haley both avoided eye contact, only conversing with their hosts. Sitting in the living room after dinner they sat as far apart as possible, again avoiding eye contact.

Breaking the obvious silence, Joey turned to Haley, "So, Pacey tells me you're in the middle of a divorce. Do you have any kids?"

Eyeing Nathan she answered, "Yes. A boy and two girls."

Pacey eyed her, wondering why she'd neglected to mention her infant son.

Nathan snorted, louder than intended.

The women pretended not to notice. "Really? Nathan has three kids also - a boy and two girls. What a coincidence. Isn't it Nathan?" Joey looked at him.

"Yeah. Sure," he stood. "Thanks for the wonderful time tonight, but I'm gonna go."

Joey glared at him, "Nathan, what's your deal? You've been weird all night."

"Why don't you ask her," Nathan nodded his head in Haley's direction, "when was the last time she saw her son and two daughters."

"Nathan," Haley whispered.

Joey looked between the two, then at Pacey, pleading for help. He put up his hands and shook his head.

Nathan spoke again, "I bet I can tell you why you feel like the two of you have met before. Because you have, briefly. But you've seen her picture a hundred times." He saw a flash of realization on Joey's face, but kept talking. "I believe her son, Harrison, is the oldest. He's almost nine now. Then her two daughters are Abby, age 4, and Emma, age 3. And she hasn't seen them in nine months. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

Joey glared at the woman who had been sitting at the end of her sofa. "I'd like you to leave please. Anyone who can abandon her family, especially three such wonderful children, is not welcome in my home."

Haley didn't hear her though, she was rushing out after Nathan, "Nathan, please, wait." She reaches for him.

Stopping in his tracks, he turns and brushes her arm away, "All I've been doing is waiting for you Haley. I'm done with it."

"Nathan…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No Haley, don't do this. I'm done. You've made your choice. Now live with it."

She watched him leave before going back inside, "Joey," she started.

"What do you want?" She tried to ignore Pacey's glares.

"Joey, please, tell me about my kids."

"Give me one reason why I should," Pacey had told her that Haley talked about her kids constantly, and worried about the decision she made.

"Because you're with them everyday."

"Yes, I am. You could've been too. Do you know how many times I've struggled with the question, 'Why doesn't mommy love us?'? It kills me every time."

Haley cried, "I made a mistake Joey. I shouldn't have left."

"The divorce isn't final, you can still go back."

How do I admit to him, and everyone else, that I was wrong?"

"Do you still love him?"

"God yes. But I don't know that he still loves me."

"He does."

"But will he after he finds out about my secret?"

"Secret?"

"Yeah, I, we, have a son who is just a month old now."

Joey whistled, "He'll find a way to forgive you. It may be a slow process getting him to trust you again. And he'll be super protective of the kids. But he still loves you as much as the day he married you."

"Really?"

"Really. Take it slow. Call him."

"I will. Thank you," she grabbed her coat and purse. Walking over to Pacey she hugged him, "Thanks for inviting me tonight."

Pacey watched Haley leave, "Nicely played Joey. You did good." He kissed her softly.

"Lets just hope she plays it well."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan crept in the front door and saw Karen sitting on the sofa with two sleeping kids. He smiled at her and picked up Harrison and started towards the stairs.

"Did you have a good time?" Karen whispered as she followed with Abby.

"No, not so much. How were the kids?"

"They were great," conversation stopped while they put the kids in their separate rooms. Walking downstairs, Karen asked, "What happened?"

"Her fiancé brought a friend. I don't know if it was supposed to be a set-up or what, but his friend was the one, and only, Haley James."

"Oh Nathan. I'm so sorry. Did you fight again?"

"Not until after dinner. We pretended to not know each other. But then Joey started asking Haley questions. When she asked about kids, that's where things went bad."

Karen didn't know what to say, but Nathan used the silence to think before continuing, "It killed me seeing her tonight. At home, I can block out the photos that are displayed everywhere. Sitting there watching her laugh, and smile, and breathe, it was so hard Karen. She looked different somehow though. I can't describe it exactly." He paused again, "I have so many questions, so much anger. But at the same time, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her how much I want her, how much I need her, how much I love her. She's sad and lonely. I could see it in her eyes. I think she's having doubts, maybe regrets, about the decision she made."

"Go to her Nathan. You know how to find her now."

"I can't Karen. She made a point of not wanting to be found. She has to come to me, to make the first step. She knows how to find me."

"Will she know how to find your heart?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

"Nathan, think about everything that you've said."

"I will. Thanks Karen," he hugs her.

"Anytime."


	5. Friday

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 5

Friday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to.

**One week later… **

Amanda balances James expertly on her hip as she picked up the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Is Lucas there?"

Amanda frowned momentarily hearing Haley's voice. She was surprised she was asking for Lucas, "Just a minute please." "Putting the phone to her chest she yelled, "Lucas! Phone's for you!"

He walked into the room, "Who is it?"

Handing him the phone, she said, "Probably one of your girlfriends," smiling she walked away.

"This is Lucas."

"Lucas, I need a HUGE favor," Haley knew she could've just asked Amanda. Especially since she'd helped so much in the recent months, and was keeping her secret. But she'd decided that part of making things right was to go to Lucas, NOT Amanda.

"Ohmygod. Haley?"

"Luke…"

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I've made a big mistake and need your help."

"Anything Haley."

"I need you to take the kids."

"What?"

"For the weekend. I need someone to watch them."

"Haley, in case you've forgotten, Nathan has the kids, not you."

"I know. I need you to go to Nathan, and ask to watch the kids."

"I'm confused Haley. What's this all about? What mistake did you make? And why do you need me to offer to watch the kids?"

"Leaving my family. That was my mistake. I just hope it's not too late to fix it."

"Haley, I dunno," Lucas was stunned. He knew that a few months ago, Nathan would've wanted this more than anything. But that was before he was actually served the divorce papers.

"Please Lucas. If someone's already watching the kids, there's a greater possibility of him agreeing."

"Fine. I'll do it. And I shouldn't tell you this, but be prepared. He's put up a pretty tall wall."

"I know Lucas. Thank you so much."

"Good luck Haley." Lucas hung up the phone and looked at his wife who was waiting for details.

"Haley huh? What'd she want?" Amanda wondered if Haley had told him about Bryan.

"She asked us to watch the kids this weekend," seeing the quizzical look on her face he added, "she wants me to ask Nathan if we can watch the kids. She wants her family back, finally having realized that she made a HUGE mistake."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley felt like a teenager. It was taking everything she had to do this. She'd just gotten off the phone with Pacey, and he'd agreed to watch Bryan. Now she just had to call Nathan. Knowing that he had caller id, she decided to block her number before dialing. As the phone rang, she prayed.

Nathan hung up with is brother, surprisingly grateful for the babysitting offer. The phone rang again, and he picked up, "Did you change your mind?"

"Hello?" Haley asked quietly,

"Sorry, thought it was someone else. Who is this?"

"Nathan."

He froze, 'Haley?' he thought silently, "Hey, that's my name too." Nathan could tell she was smiling and laughing to herself.

"Sorry, no, it's um, it's Haley," she took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"Yeah, I knew who it was. To what do I owe this rarity?"

"Nathan, I was wondering…"

Suddenly his guard went up, "You can't see the kids."

"Nathan," a tear slipped down her cheek, "That's not what this is about. Not completely anyway."

"What is it then?"

"I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me Friday night."

"I don't think so Haley," Nathan lied through his teeth. A part of him really wanted to see her again.

"Please Nathan. It's just dinner and a conversation."

"What's in it for you?"

"To talk to you. Spend time with you."

"What's in it for me?"

"Answers," Haley paused. She knew he was reluctant, "and I know that somewhere deep inside Nathan Scott has a thing for girls named Haley James."

Nathan knew she was right. He just wished he could deny how much of him felt that way, "Fine."

"Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock, at the Waterfront."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Friday evening…

Amanda carried Emma out to the car with Abby trailing behind closely. The girls had become even closer to their aunt since Haley had been gone. Nathan hugged Harrison and kissed his forehead, "Be good this weekend. And have fun."

"I will dad. Do you want me to watch the girls?"

"You don't have to. Your aunt and uncle will do that. Just have fun," he smiled and looked at Lucas, "Why don't you wait outside with the girls. I want to talk to Uncle Lucas."

"I love you dad," Harrison ran outside.

Lucas looked at his brother, "What's up?"

"I'm worried about tonight."

"She said she just wants to talk, right. What harm can it do?"

"I'm afraid that she wants to take them from me."

"The details of the divorce say she can't have them. Sign it, and tell her it's been mailed. Then there's nothing she can do. Just be strong, and remember what she's done to our family."

"Thanks Luke."

"Good luck," the brothers hugged and Nathan went to get ready.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley sat nervously at the table, waiting for Nathan. He was late, he was never late, maybe he'd changed his mind. Then she saw him walk in, and her heart stopped. He was wearing his lucky shirt. She knew for a fact that he only wore it when he feared the worst, while hoping for the best.

Nathan saw her sitting there, as beautiful as the day he met her. Silently, he willed himself to be strong.

Haley stood up, "Thanks for coming Nathan," she stepped in for a hug.

He backed away, "Not now Haley," he sat down.

"How are you Nathan?"

"I'm _great_ Haley," he shook his head, unsure of the game she was playing, "How are you?"

Picking up on his sarcasm, Haley decided to ignore it, "At this very moment, I'm better than I have been in a long time."

"I'm happy for you Haley. Glad one of us is feeling that way."

"Nathan, don't do this."

"Do what? Play your game? This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come," Nathan stood up.

Haley grabbed his hand, "Please don't go. I've missed you Nathan."

"As much as my kids have missed the woman I fell in love with?" He continued, "Do you spend hours at night just laying awake, wondering what you did wrong? Been served divorce papers, without a chance to try to fix things? Had to lie to your young children about why they can't see or talk to mommy anymore." Noticing for the first time the tears streaming down her face, Nathan ripped his hand from her grasp. "Don't you dare cry. You lost that right when you walked away. This was a mistake Haley, good-bye," turning, he strolled out the door, hoping no one could see his own tears.


	6. Sunday

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 6

Sunday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to.

**Author's Notes**: I hope you're enjoying the story. I have several more chapters written, just not typed up yet. Let me know how you're liking it, and if I should continue to share! Thanks!

**Sunday **

"Daddy!" Nathan smiled as Abby ran across the yard towards him on Sunday after dinner. Swooping her into his arms he smothered her with kisses. "How was your weekend baby?"

"Fun! I cooked with Aunt Amanda."

"You liked that huh?"

Abby nodded her head, "Yes. Very much."

"How 'bout you buddy?"

Harrison looked at his smiling dad, "I played basketball with Uncle Luke."

"Oh you did, did ya."

"Yep, and he's almost as good as you are."

"Good to know," he chuckled, "Where you guys good?"

"They were great," Lucas said as he approached.

Nathan smiled again, "That's good. I didn't want to have to watch the movie I rented by myself."

"Whatcha get?" Harrison asked curiously.

"Why don't you take your sisters inside and find out. I'll be in soon to make popcorn."

The brothers watched as Harrison walked inside, holding each sister by the hand. Lucas spoke first, "He's such a great big brother."

"I think he felt that he needed to step up and help when Haley left. Sorta like another 'big' brother I know."

"Anytime little bro. so, how was dinner?"

"Honestly, I didn't stay long enough to eat. We fought and I left. I couldn't take her being nice. As if everything was fine."

"So there's no hope of you getting back together?"

"I didn't say that. We talked later, and we're going to try."

"That's good. When, and what, are you going to tell the kids?"

"We're not. At least not right now. We don't want them to get their hopes up."

"If that's what you think is best."

"It is," Nathan could tell that his brother didn't agree.

"Good luck Nathan. I hope it all works out."

"Me too. Well, I should attend to my kids. Thanks for watching them."

"Anytime."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the movie Nathan bathed the girls and dressed them for bed. He tucked them in and read a short story before heading to his son's room. "Thanks for helping out this weekend."

"Why was mom here?"

Nathan looked at his son in shock, "What?"

"I know mom was here. I could smell her. She was sitting curled up at the end of the sofa like she always did when she was sad. I sit there too, and her smell was almost gone. But tonight was different."

"We were just talking," Nathan knew it was pointless to deny the fact.

"About the divorce."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Lots of kids at school have divorced parents. It always starts with a mom or dad leaving. And I heard you talking to Uncle Jake."

Nathan shook his head amazed, "You definitely got your smarts from your mom."

"Will we ever see her again?"

"I hope so."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too buddy," Nathan kissed his son's forehead and walked out of the room, thinking about his weekend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Nathan was sitting in the kitchen having just finished eating. He was still fuming about his short evening with Haley. He'd gotten so angry at her. It was as if nothing had changed to her. He heard a knock at the door and decided to ignore it. His evening with Haley had put him in no mood for people. But the knocking was relentless, and he found himself walking to the door. Looking through the window he saw her, "Haley go away. We're over." _

_"Nathan, please, just hear me out. Just listen." _

_Nathan slowly opened the door, "This is your last chance Haley. I shouldn't be giving you this." _

_Haley followed him into the living room and sat on the sofa. Nathan sat in a chair across the room. She looked at him before starting, "Nathan, I've made a huge mistake. I never should have left this house, our marriage, or our family. I thought it was what I needed. I wasn't happy. But I made the wrong choice. I thought changes needed to be made, and I thought I had to do it alone. Something I'd never done. But I was wrong. I needed my family more than ever. I realize now that the last two miscarriages had me hurting emotionally." _

_Nathan interrupted her, calmly, "Can I ask you a questions? How could you leave the kids without a word?" _

_"It was so hard. I miss them everyday. But seeing them meant seeing you. Something that I couldn't deal with." _

_"We could've arrange something." _

_"I needed to see if I could do it Nathan. I needed to know who I was. But I realized it's not about me. Nathan, I love you. And I doubted that love. I never doubted you love, just mine. We moved so fast, and we were so young. I wondered if there was someone else out there that I was supposed to be with. I found him Nathan, every time I closed my eyes; when I listened to my heart. I realized that you were the one. I compared every guy to you, and none of them could measure up. I think the miscarriages had me wondering if they were signs that we weren't meant to be. But that wasn't the case, or if it was, I should've ignored it." _

_"Why didn't you come back sooner then? And a divorce?" _

_"Because I was too proud to admit my mistake. Then the longer I was gone, the more I doubted myself, and whether I had been a good mother and good wife." _

_"You were great at both." _

_"If that's true, why couldn't I get past my pride to realize that I belonged with my family?" _

_"Because your brain was taking an unscheduled vacation. And it was stronger than your heart." _

_"But why?" _

_"My guess is that it has wanted to do it for a long time, but it just finally won the battle." _

_"Nathan, I know I've hurt you a great deal. But id there a chance you'll take me back. That you can love me again?" _

_Nathan moved next to his wife on the sofa, "I never stopped loving you Haley. I just put up my defenses to keep from getting hurt more." _

_"Do you think we can try again?" _

_Before Nathan realized what he was doing, he kissed her. _

_After a minute, Haley pulled away, "I take that as a yes." _

_Nathan nodded and kissed her again, "God I've missed you." _

_Saturday morning… _

_Nathan woke up and saw Haley laying there, a smile on her face as she slept. It reminded him of that first morning they had been together, and he'd thought it would always be like this. Her and him, together in the same house, the same bed. Not this time, this time she wouldn't be staying. _

_Haley woke up and saw Nathan watching her. She again wondered why she'd left. He made her feel so safe, "Good morning handsome," and she kissed him. _

_"Same to you beautiful. I like this, and I've missed this." _

_"We can have this again, everyday." _

_"We need to go slow Haley." _

_"I know we do Nathan. But lets not go too slow." _

_"We won't. but Haley, we need to set some ground rules. We have to be honest and truthful with each other. If something doesn't feel right, say something. And trust, we have to trust each other. You have to trust me enough to feel you can tell me anything…even bad stuff. I might get angry, but it won't last. I love you too much to stay mad." _

_"And Nathan, I know I have to earn your trust again. To prove that I'll never hurt you, or the kids, like this again. And, that means I have to tell you the truth. There are things you don't know, but to start this right, I feel I should tell you." _

_"You can tell me anything Haley." _

_"This wasn't the first time I left Nathan," she tried to read his emotionless face, "Just after we were married, do you remember Chris?" _

_"How could I forget that bastard." _

_"Nathan." _

_"Sorry." _

_"Well, after the formal you forbid me to work with him anymore. I was mad. But, I went to tell him anyway that our partnership was over. He kissed me and I got mad, telling him I was married, and he was using my music to hit on me. He said he knew I wanted him too, and told me he was leaving for __New York__. He wanted me to go with him. I walked away. But I thought about what he said and wondered if he was right. I met him at the bus station that night and left you behind, for him, and my music. It was a long bus ride, and one I never should have made. I quickly knew that I'd made a big error in judgment. I was hurting inside, knowing that I'd be hurting you. And I realized I couldn't picture my life without you. I told Chris I'd chosen wrong and came home on the next bus. I convinced Peyton to lie about being with me, but never told her why." Looking at her husband, she was scared, he was smiling, "Nathan?" _

_"Thank you for finally telling me the truth." _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"I knew you'd left me, or was pretty sure anyway. I felt awful about getting so mad about Chris, and not trusting you. I'd made dinner, and set the table with candles and everything to apologize. When you didn't come home, I called everyone. When all of the answers were the same, I knew you were with him. All I could do was wait, and hope. I was so glad when you came back, because I knew you'd chosen me. I saw through your lie because, while supposedly you had been with Peyton the entire time, I was the one to tell you that Jake was back. Peyton was the first person he saw upon his return. When you said Chris had gone to __New York__, I was sure you had too." _

_"Why didn't you say something, or even get mad?" _

_"Because I couldn't lose you. You'd chosen me, and I wasn't going to risk that. And I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." _

They had spent all day Saturday together, talking, laughing, and remembering why they'd been together to begin with. Sunday morning Haley had left reluctantly, but knew it was for the best. Agreeing to see each other again soon.


	7. The Secret

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 7

The Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to. J

**Two weeks later… **

It had been two weeks since their weekend together, and Nathan and Haley were enjoying getting to know each other again, whether it was over the occasional lunch or their nightly phone conversations.

One Wednesday night, the kids were left under the watchful eye of Jenny J, and Nathan sat with is three friends at Charlie's. "I didn't realize how much I missed doing this."

"Of course you missed us," Mouth smiled.

"I meant Charlie's. I've missed this place. You guys, eh, who cares," Nathan grinned.

"Fine, we see how you are. But don't come to us for a babysitter the next time you need a weekend alone," Jake made sure to emphasize that last word.

Nathan glared at Lucas, the only person who knew, "I don't know what you're talking about. Lucas came to me, wanting to watch them."

"Only because Haley asked me to," seeing his brother's face he added, "Honestly bro. You know we can't keep secrets any better than our wives can." Little did they know, one wife was keeping a huge secret.

Nathan knew he was right, "So they know too?"

All three men bowed their heads, "Yeah, sorry," Mouth spoke this time, "So are you back together?"

"No, not at all," looking at his friends he continued, "we're just talking about renegotiating the terms of the divorce."

Lucas snorted, "Yeah, if by that you mean not getting one."

"Seriously, we're not getting back together."

"Nathan, you're a bad liar," Jake said, trying to hide a smirk. "You've been a lot happier than you have been in a long time. Especially for someone who's talking about his divorce with the estranged wife he still loves."

"Believe what you want, but we're NOT getting back together."

Lucas, Mouth, and Jake exchanged knowing glances. Their friend was either in denial or hiding something.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brooke walked into the living room where she was entertaining an extreme gossip session. She'd called Lucas and Amanda, Jake and Peyton after Mouth told her the following day about Nathan's denial. "So, I say we put money on this."

"On what exactly?" Peyton asked.

"Duh," Brooke rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friends could be so clueless. "When they'll 'officially' be back together."

"I give 'em two months," Mouth spewed.

"You're being naïve," Amanda interjected, "two weeks is more appropriate."

"You're both wrong," Peyton smiled, "One month, they won't want to move too fast, but also, they won't be able to hide it."

Jake laughed at his wife, who'd been telling him about the late lunches she'd noticed Nathan taking as of late, "Nice logic. I'll wager six weeks."

"What the hell," Lucas threw up his arms, "5 weeks."

All eyes turned to Brooke, "17 days. And it'll be by accident that they have to admit it," she paused, "but if he finds out about the baby…" she laughs at her friends glares.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Amanda called Haley, "Hey, we need to talk."

Haley was surprised by Amanda's bluntness, "Sure, what's up."

"They know about Bryan."

"What? Who all is included in 'they'?" Haley was a little worried.

"Brooke, Mouth, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake."

"How'd they find out?"

"It wasn't me. And they don't exactly know for sure. They don't know that it's a boy, or that his name is Bryan, or how old he is. But, I guess Brooke figured it out when we went out that night," Amanda had cornered Brooke before she left, and asked what she was talking about. Brooke said that she was pretty sure Haley was pregnant when they'd been with her that night of the big blow-out at the restaurant. "I had to tell Brooke that we'd been in touch since you'd left. But I told her that there was no baby." She heard Haley sigh. "I don't think she believed me though. Everyone else thinks Brooke's just having fun with them, but you'd better tell Nathan soon, otherwise, it won't be you who he hears it from."

"Damn it. I guess I'm just luck he hasn't found out already. I'll tell him this week. I promise. Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime Haley."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan sat at the ice house talking to Pacey while he waited for Haley to meet him for lunch.

"So, you two seem to be doing really well," Pacey grinned at his new friend. "And Joey says you seem happier at home too."

"Yeah, things are going well. It's wonderful having her in my life again. I just really hope she stays this time."

"The trust will come with time."

"I know it will."

Just then Haley walked up, "Talking about me?"

"What would make you think that?"

"I dunno, because you were smiling."

Nathan laughed, "You caught me."

Pacey laughed as well, "If you take your usual table I'll send out your waiter."

"Sounds good," Nathan and Haley walked across the room to a booth and sat down.

"So how's work?" She asked.

"Awful. Lucas is hounding me about you. And where I go for lunch."

"He sure is nosy."

"Yeah, but you knew that already. But what you don't know, is that they all know about our weekend."

"Damn that boy."

"Yeah, I've got a gossip for a brother."

"Well, you know, we could make it official that we're back together."

"Haley…"

"I wouldn't have to move back in yet."

"No, it's just that making it official would mean involving the kids. I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand that Nathan. I just want you to know that when you're ready, I will be too."

"I know you are Haley. It's just going to take a while."

"Nathan…" Haley looked down. She didn't know why she was doing this now, but she knew that he had to be told.

"What is it Hales?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

Nathan began to worry, "Haley?"

"Well, since we're on the subject of our kids."

"They're all mine, right?" He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Yes Nathan, they are. I can't believe…"

"I'm sorry Haley. I didn't really mean it. There's no doubt that all three of them are Scotts through and through."

"I know you're sorry. But, um," God she thought, this is going to be so hard. "Well, do you remember that night at Pacey and Joey's?"

"How could I forget?" Nathan wondered where she was going with this.

"I lied when Joey asked about kids. I, we, have two sons, not just one," she digs a picture of Bryan out of her purse and hands it to him.

"All of our talk about trust, and you're hiding our son from me?" He couldn't believe this. "Did you know when you left?"

"No, I didn't find out until after."

"How old is he?"

"Two months."

"Who knows?"

"Pacey, and Joey," she bit her lip, "And Amanda."

"Amanda knew?"

"I made her promise not to tell a soul. Lucas doesn't even know."

Nathan shook his head, "When can I meet him?"

"Today. If you want to."

"Gosh Haley. Really? How kind of you. I can actually meet my son? That would be great."

"Nathan, there's no need to get snippy."

"Geez Hales. I can't believe that you hid, this, of all things, from me. That's why you shut everyone out, isn't it. Because you didn't want me to find out."

"Well, yeah. That night at the restaurant, I was sure you'd notice."

"I was too angry to notice much of anything."

"I'll take the rest of the day off if you want to come over now."

"Just let me call Lucas."

ooo

Pacey watched as the couple's conversation ended, and Nathan walked away. He walked over to his friend, "You told him."

Haley looked at him, "Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"All things considered, pretty well. He's pissed…"

"I told you he would be."

"Yeah, I know, I just hope this won't keep us from getting back together."

"It won't. He loves you. Trust will continue to be an issue. This definitely didn't help that. But, he'll come around."

"Thanks Pacey."

"No problem Haley."

oooo

Nathan walked back to the table, "I took care of work, lets go."

"Did you tell Lucas?"

"That I needed the afternoon off, yes. Nothing else."


	8. Family

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 8

Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to. J

Nathan felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he picked up his infant son. He couldn't believe he'd missed baby Bryan's first two months of life. "Haley, he's beautiful."

"Of course he is. He looks just like his daddy." Haley spoke the truth. Of their four children, Bryan most resembled his daddy, even at this young age.

"Haley, move home. Please."

"Nathan…"

"I was going to ask you anyway. I had just planned on waiting until our anniversary."

"Are you sure?"

"More than ever. Besides, this little guy has a family that'll love him to pieces."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Nathan decided to visit his brother's house, Lucas answered the door, "Hey little bro."

"Hey Luke. Is your beautiful wife home?"

Lucas looked at his brother, "Yeah, sure." He decided it was probably best not to ask questions. But he did wonder if it had anything to do with the reason Nathan hadn't returned to work that afternoon. He led Nathan into the house and sat him in the living room while he went in search of Amanda. "Amanda?"

"Yeah babe?" She stepped out of James's room.

"Nathan's here to see you?"

"Me?"

"Yep. He's sitting in the living room."

"Okay."

Lucas called out to her again, as she walked away, "Amanda."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why he's here?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Is everything okay?"

"I hope so." She walked into the living room, and saw Nathan standing in front of the fireplace, holding a picture of their family. It had been taken before Haley left, but after James was born. It was just the brothers and their families. Besides when she married Lucas, there hadn't been a real family picture taken since before Dan died. Lucas had once told her when she asked that it just didn't seem right somehow. "Hi Nathan."

Nathan turned, slightly startled, he hadn't heard her walk into the room, "Hey."

Amanda noticed that he didn't set down the photo, "To what do I owe this visit? You don't normally come just to see me."

Nathan looked at the picture, and then at his sister-in-law, "We should have another family photo taken. Don't you think?"

"Why? Because Haley's gone?"

"No, because there's a new member of the family," he paused, "You knew that, right?"

Amanda knew what he was referring to. She just wasn't sure how mad he was that she'd known. Nodding her head she answered, "Yes Nathan, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Haley asked me not to."

"Does Lucas know?"

"No. Believe me. I told no one."

"I do believe you Amanda. And I guess I should be saying thank you. Yes, part of me is mad that you didn't tell me. But, more of me is happy that you were there for Haley. It makes me feel better knowing that she had family with her." He looked down, "Can I ask you something."

"Of course you can."

"Did she ever talk about us? Or ask about us?"

"All the time. She knew from the beginning that she'd made a mistake. She just didn't know how to fix it. The longer she waited, the harder it was for her."

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to know that Haley is moving back into the house."

"Really?"

"Yes. We still don't know what we're going to tell the kids, but it's going to work out. We both know that there's no one else we'd rather spend our lives with. Or raise our kids with."

"I'm happy Nathan."

"Thank you Amanda."


	9. Epilogue

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 9

Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these OTH (or DC) characters, even though I'd like to.

Nathan and Haley sat at a table in the Ice House's backroom with Lucas and Amanda, Brooke and Mouth, Peyton and Jake, Deb, Karen and Keith. They'd left the clan of children with Joey and a helpful Jenny and Harrison.

Nathan stood up with one hand on Haley's shoulder and his drink in the other. "I'd like to make a toast to family, and friends. Without you guys, the past year would've been completely unbearable. I am thankful to have my family back. And to have added a new member to this happy family."

Everyone raised their glasses, then Brooke spoke, "I knew that she was pregnant."

"Yes Brooke, but as we've discussed, Amanda knew too," Haley stated, "But she kept her mouth shut."

Mouth tried to avoid laughing at her, but failed and joined their friends.

"Hey, I kept my mouth shut for six months. That's the longest I've ever kept a secret. And when I did blab, I didn't tell Nathan," Brooke pouted as she tried to defend herself.

Haley looked at her friend, "Next time I have a secret, I'll let you know."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"There won't be any secrets with us, will there?"

"No," Haley assured her husband with a kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Haley moved back home, she decided that she wanted to devote her time to her family and stay home with her children. She and Nathan both knew that there was no need, financially, for her to work. They both still had money left from Dan's inheritance, and the store was doing great. Besides, daycare, or in their case a nanny, for four kids was getting expensive. Now their biggest decision was whether or not they should have any more kids.

_The End_

**Author's note:** Okay, so that's the end for this story. I hope you liked it, and the end wasn't too cheesy. I'm considering a fourth story in this series. But I don't know. I'm not quite sure what it would be about. So, I'll be looking to my feedback for ideas, and interest in another story. Even if I don't do another story in this series, I have plenty of other Naley stories in the works, so there is more to come! Thanks for reading.


End file.
